millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle☆Party
is an original duet song performed by Futami Mami and Ogami Tamaki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= (Wao! JOY TO RIDE! Wao! ENJOY LIVE!) Nori ni nocchaeba ii dake da yo (JOY TO RIDE!) FIIRINGU OKKEE! Honnou no mama ni (ENJOY LIVE!) Omoshiroi tte dou yuu~ kotoda ka (JOY TO RIDE!) O-shi-e-te agechau! (Haii!) Zundoko zundoko wahhoihoi to Acchi de kocchi de odoreba HAPPY! (HAPPY!) Zettai ni! (HAPPY!) Moriagatte atsui ne SHIATAA! (JOY TO RIDE!) DANSHINGU MONKII! Ukkii shichau (ENJOY LIVE!) Omoshiroi o DU~ YU~ ANDASUTAN? (JOY TO RIDE!) Jaa, isseenoo de tobikomou! (Haii!) Dontsuku dontsuku acchaccha tte Nandaka hen demo kimochi wa UPBEAT! (UPBEAT!) Takanatte (UPBEAT!) Ason jaou yo! Ikou SAUNDO no JANGURU e kimi o mattetanda Koko wa hajikenakya! Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura! (Mo~ikkai!) Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura!! Ichitaikan! Unbabbaunbabba! PAATII wa oomukashi kara donchan! x2 (donchan! x2) sawagida yo uhhahha! Koufun to ase to namida no donchan x2 (donchan! x2) nettaiurin de uhhahha! Kimi ga inakya hajimaranai hame o hazushite warau yo uhhahha! Koko ja minna TAAZAN kibun! Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Omoikkiri saken jaou aa~a~...a~a! Uhhahha! Zundoko zundoko dontsuku dontsuku… WANDAARANDO! Douyatte PASSHON hyougen shiyou kanaa? (JOY TO RIDE!) SHEIKINGU & HANDOKURAPPU! Saa panpanpapanpa~n (pan! Pan! Pan!) Omoshiroi o TO YOU shichau yo (JOY TO RIDE!) Uketotte hoshii na! (IEI!) Honki de odotte utaeba Docchi o muite mo minna waratteru! (LUCKY!) Saikoo jan! (LUCKY!) JAN! JAN! JAN! JANGURU! Choosetsu kandou PUREISU! RAIBU tte soonan desu! Donchan! x2 (donchan! x2) sawaijae uhhahha! Itsudatte atsumatta nara donchan! x2 (donchan! x2) necchuu shichau ne uhhahha! Kimi to ireba owaranai yo konna tanoshii jikan wa uhhahha! Dakara issho ni TAAZAN ni narou! Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Omoikkiri saken jaou aa~a~...a~a! Uhhahha! Kandou no DORAMINGU BIITO sugoku natterunda! Dakara dekkai koe de! Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura! (Mo~ikkai!) Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura! ! KURAIMAKKUSU! Unbabbaunbabba! PAATII wa oomukashi kara donchan! x2 (donchan! x2) sawagida yo uhhahha! Koufun to ase to namida no donchan x2 (donchan! x2) nettaiurin de uhhahha! Kimi ga inakya hajimaranai hame o hazushite warau yo uhhahha! Koko ja minna TAAZAN kibun! Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Aiaii! Aiaii! SAY! (Aiaii! Aiaii!) Omoikkiri saken jaou aa~a~...a~a! Uhhahha! Zundokozundoko dontsukudontsuku (Zundokozundoko dontsukudontsuku) Zundokozundoko dontsukudontsuku… JAN-JA-JANGURU-JAN-JAN-JA~~N |-| Kanji= (Wao！JOY TO RIDE！Wao！ENJOY LIVE！) ノリに乗っちゃえばいいだけだよ(JOY TO RIDE！) フィーリング・オッケー！ホンノウのままに(ENJOY LIVE！) オモシロイってどうゆぅ〜ことだか(JOY TO RIDE！) お・し・え・て・アゲチャウ！(ハイッ！) ズンドコズンドコワッホイホイと あっちこっちで踊ればHAPPY！(HAPPY！) ぜったいに！(HAPPY！) 盛り上がって熱いねシアター！(JOY TO RIDE！) ダンシング・モンキー！ウッキーウッキーしちゃう(ENJOY LIVE！) オモシロイをドゥ〜ユゥ〜アンダスタン？(JOY TO RIDE！) じゃあ、いっせーのーで飛び込もう！(ハイッ！) ドンツクドンツクアッチャッチャって なんだかヘンでも気持ちはUPBEAT！(UPBEAT！) 高鳴って(UPBEAT！) あそんじゃおうよ！ いこうサウンドのジャングルへ！きみをまってたんだ ここはハジケナキャ！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！(も〜いっかい！) ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！！一体感！ ウンバッバウンバッバ！ パーティーは大昔からドンチャン×2(ドンチャン×2)騒ぎだよウッハッハ！ 興奮と汗とナミダのドンチャン×2(ドンチャン×2)熱帯雨林でウッハッハ！ きみがいなきゃ始まらない　ハメをはずして笑うよウッハッハ！ ここじゃみんなターザン気分！ アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) オモイっきり叫んじゃおうアァ〜ァ〜…ア〜ッ！ウッハッハ！ ズンドコズンドコドンツクドンツク…ワンダーランド！ どうやってパッション表現しようかなぁ？(JOY TO RIDE！) シェイキング & ハンドクラップ！ さぁパンパンパパンパ〜ン(パン！パン！パン) オモシロイをTO YOUしちゃうよ(JOY TO RIDE！) うけとって欲しいな！(イェイ！) ホンキで踊って歌えば どっちむいてもミンナ笑ってる！(LUCKY！) サイコーじゃん！(LUCKY！) ジャン！ジャン！ジャン！ジャングル！ チョーゼツ感動プレイス！ライブってそーなんです！ ドンチャン！×2(ドンチャン×2)騒いじゃえウッハッハ！ いつだって集まったならドンチャン！×2(ドンチャン！×2) 熱中しちゃうねウッハッハ！ きみといれば終わらないよ　こんな楽しい時間はウッハッハ！ だから一緒にターザンになろう！ アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) オモイっきり叫んじゃおうアァ〜ァ〜…ア〜ッ！ウッハッハ！ 鼓動のドラミング・ビートすごく鳴ってるんだ！ だからデッカい声で！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！(も〜いっかい！) ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！ウラ！！クライマックス！ ウンバッバウンバッバ！ パーティーは大昔からドンチャン×2(ドンチャン×2)騒ぎだよウッハッハ！ 興奮と汗とナミダのドンチャン×2(ドンチャン×2)熱帯雨林でウッハッハ！ きみがいなきゃ始まらない　ハメをはずして笑うよウッハッハ！ ここじゃみんなターザン気分！ アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) アイアイッ！アイアイッ！SAY！(アイアイッ！アイアイッ！) オモイっきり叫んじゃおうアァ〜ァ〜…ア〜ッ！ウッハッハ！ ズンドコズンドコドンツクドンツク (ズンドコズンドコドンツクドンツク) ズンドコズンドコドンツクドンツク… ジャンジャジャングルジャンジャンジャ〜〜ン！ |-| English= (Wao! JOY TO RIDE! Wao! ENJOY LIVE!) Once you get on a rhythm, it'll be fine (JOY TO RIDE!) Your feelings are ok! Do it on instinct (ENJOY LIVE!) Do you know what kinds of things are interesting? (JOY TO RIDE!) I-will-tell-you! (Yes!) Zundoko, zundoko, wah-ho-ho We are happy to dance here and there! (HAPPY!) Absolutely! (HAPPY!) A fiery, hot theater! (JOY TO RIDE!) Dance like a monkey! Let's get excited, ukkii! (ENJOY LIVE!) Do you understand how interesting it is? (JOY TO RIDE!) So, get ready and jump! (Yes!) Drumming, drumming, ah-cha-cha Somehow I feel strange but my heart is on upbeat! (UPBEAT!) It's throbbing (UPBEAT!) Let's play! Let's go, I'd been waiting for you at the sound of the jungle Burst forth here! Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura! (One more time~!) Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura!! This sense of unity! Un-ba-ba-un-ba-ba! The party from long ago is merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking, uhhahha! There's excitement, sweat, and tears, merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking in the jungle, uhhahha! I can't start without you, let's get wild and laugh, uhhahha! Here, everyone acts like Tarzan! Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Let's shout with all our strength, aaah~...ah! Uhhahha! Zundoko, zundoko, drumming, drumming... wonderland! How do I express myself passionately~? (JOY TO RIDE!) Handshakes & hand claps! C'mon, clap-cla-clap! (Clap! Clap! Clap!) I'll make it interesting to you (JOY TO RIDE!) I want you to accept it! (Yay!) I sing and dance seriously and then people are smiling everywhere I look! (LUCKY!) It's the best! This live is a magnificent, emotional place! Let's merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking, uhhahha! We're crazy for merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking whenever we're always together, uhhahha! If I'm with you, these fun times will never end, uhhahha! So let's become Tarzan together! Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Let's shout with all our strength, aaah~...ah! Uhhahha! This emotional drumming beats sound so loud! So, shout louder! Ura! ura! ura! ura! (One more time~!) Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura!! It's at the climax Un-ba-ba-un-ba-ba! The party from long ago is merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking, uhhahha! There's excitement, sweat, and tears, merry! x2 (merry! x2) merrymaking in the jungle, uhhahha! I can't start without you, let's get wild and laugh, uhhahha! Here, everyone acts like Tarzan! Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Aye-aye! Aye-aye! Say! (Aye-aye! Aye-aye!) Let's shout with all our strength, aaah~...ah! Uhhahha! Zundoko, zundoko, drumming, drumming (Zundoko, zundoko, drumming, drumming) (Zundoko, zundoko, drumming, drumming...) Jun-ju-jungle-jun-jun-ju-ju~~n Translation Notess *Japanese hear a screeching of monkey with "ウッキー/Ukkii". "Ukkii ukkii suru" has a hidden meaning "ウキウキする/Ukiuki suru/to be excited". CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Ogami Tamaki x Futami Mami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Ogami Tamaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Futami Mami) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" (performed by: Inagawa Eri and Ogasawara Saki) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Futami Mami Category:Ogami Tamaki